newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Witamy w starożytności
Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż Odcinek 1 Zawodnicy wysiadają z autobusu Chris: Witam was w nowym sezonie Totalnej Porażki. W tym sezonie odwiedzimy cały świat, ale nie będzie to miła podróż. Zawodników w każdym państwie czekają ciężkie wyzwania, obrzydliwe posiłki, wielu wrogów i dużo więcej. Kluczowym fragmentem odcinka jest eliminacja. Każdy głosuje na osobę, która nie zasługuje na to, by odwiedzić z nami kolejne państwo i nie zasługuje by zgarnąć główną nagrodę- milion zielonych! Nadjeżdża autobus Chris: Zawodnicy wysiadają alfabetycznie. Carly: Hej!'' (upada)'' David: Pomogę wstać. Carly: Heh, dzięki :) Diego: Przyjaźń, Tfu... Freddie: Dokładnie. Gunter: FreundschaftIch, möchte hier einen Freund zu treffen! Chris: Można po polsku? Gunter: Tak. Kamil: Wy ple, ple, ple o przyjaźni, a ja wygram. Louis przejeżdża palcem po szyi Louis: Zejdź mi z drogi idioto! Kamil: Kogo nazywasz idiotą? Louis: Nie wdaje się w kłótnie z bezmózgimi. Chris: A wiesz, że ja też? Ale czasami muszę... z wami. Mandy: Z drogi, idzie Mandy! Matsu: Miejmy to już za sobą. Mindy: Uwaga, nadchodzę. Oscar: Niestety, znowu smród Totalnej Porażki. Raquelle: Popieram. Tracey: Mam nakaz sądowy dla Chefa. Chris: Chefie, przyjdź tu! Chef: Tak? Tracey: Mam tu nakaz sądowy. Chef: I? Tracey: Nie możesz się do mnie zbliżać na odległość 4 metrów. Carly: Przepraszam, ale zauważyłam, że data ważności tego nakazu jest do wczorajszego dnia. Tracey: Czy-czyli nie-nieważny? Chef: Tak. Będę ciebie miał na oku, Druga Courtney! Chris: Wchodzić do samolotu! W samolocie Chris: Czy ktoś wie gdzie lecimy? Nikt z zawodników Chris: Podpowiedź: pierwsze akwedukty. Gunter: Niemcy! Chris: Nie. Matsu: Włochy! Chris: Tak. Dzisiejszym tematem będzie starożytność. Tracey: Czasy prehistoryczne? Oscar: Sama jesteś z czasów prehistorycznych! Chris: Więcej szczegółów na miejscu. Teraz omówmy sprawy związane z tym samolotem. David: W 3 sezonie samolot spłonął przez Sierrę. Chris: Więc sfinansowaliśmy nowy samolot. Carly: Skąd miałeś pie... Chris: Nie chcę o tym wspominać! Sprawy związane z bezpieczeństwem. Bezpieczeństwo jest tu na poziomie zerowym. Pasy bezpieczeństwa są beznadziejnie. Pilot czyli Chef nie jest wykwalifikowany. Samolot, tak jak ostatnio, ma klasę biznes i ekonomiczną. Wygrani będą w biznes-klasie, a ci najgorsi w klasie ekonomicznej. To tyle. Louis: Cieszę się. Gunter: Ja też. Carly: Ja też. Gunter: Ty z czego? Carly: Ja z tego pięknego samolotu. Carly: A ty? (do Louisa) Louis: A daj mi spokój! Raquelle: Ciekawe... Pod górami Chris: Pierwszych 7-miu na szczycie będzie w Drużynie A, pozostała 6-ka w Drużynie B. Jak w starożytności, żadnych pomocy. Potem będzie pojedynek na akwedukcie, będzie 1 na 1. Ale z Drużyny A wybierzcie jedną osobę, która nie będzie uczestniczyła w tej części wyzwania. W drugiej części miało być włoskie jedzenie w wykonaniu Chefa, ale zmieniam je na pościg. Diego: Podobno u nich jedną z najlepszych kuchni świata. Chris: Jeszcze nie wiesz jak smakują potrawy Chefa; ale do rzeczy i radziłbym już zacząć wyzwanie. Louis: McMatoł nie wymyślił nic lepszego. Gunter: Nie narzekaj, podziwiaj włoskie góry. Louis: Co tu do podziwiania? Kolejne wyzwanie z takimi ku**ami jak ty! Carly: Gunter ma rację, nie na codziennie możemy oglądać taki widok. Louis: Ja muszę się męczyć, by wchodzić na górę wysokości kilometra, a wy chcecie bym był zadowolony? Oscar: Nie, nikt cię do niczego nie zmusza. David: I w górę, w górę. Raquelle: Hmm... jestem najwyżej więc czas na małą pułapkę. Strąciła duży kamień na Davida David: Aaa!!! David spada w dół, a Carly go łapie, jak to zwykle mężczyźni łapią spadające kobietą David (pokój zwierzeń): Ale wstyd! Mężczyzna złapany przez dziewczynę... ładną dziewczynę. (uśmiecha się) Carly (pokój zwierzeń): No... niezręczna sytuacja. Ale cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc. Carly: Cześć. David: Cześć. Carly zaczęła się chwiać i spadła razem z Davidem Louis: Oszukujesz? Raquelle: Tak. Louis: To moja działka, spadaj z mojego miejsca. (Louis ją zrzucił) Louis (pokój zwierzeń): ...i to dosłownie! Tracey stoi bez ruchu przed górą, a niedaleko widać spadającą Raquelle, Chris podchodzi do Tracey Chris: Powtarza się sytuacja z Anną Marią? Tracey: Kto to jest Anna Maria? Chris: Zamierzasz się wspinać? Tracey: Nie. Chris: Jak to nie? Tracey: Zwyczajnie NIE!!! Chris: A kontrakt? Tracey: Co mnie obchodzi kontrakt! Chris: A milion zielonych? Tracey: Dobra, to mnie interesuje, do zobaczenia na górze. Louis jest na górze Louis: Przyda się silna drużyna, więc czas zrzucić słabych. Matsu: Freddie to ty, tak? Freddie: Tak. Matsu: Wystąpimy razem w Rejsie Totalnej Porażki. Freddie: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Mandy: Z drogi! Freddie: Co? Mandy: Najważniejsza osoba w tym programie idzie! Freddie: Czyli ja! Mandy zrzuca Freddie'go Kamil: Już prawie! Coś go ciągnie za nogę Oscar: Nie bądź pewny, że jesteś lepszy ode mnie. Oscar wcisnął się przed Kamila, a on wszedł za nim Louis: Dobry skład się szykuje. (Szczęśliwy) Oscar: Może przydałyby się bliźniaczki. Ciągle się kłócą, ale kto został lepszy? Kamil: Diego i Freddie są wredni i tacy by się przydali. Gunter: Witajcie. Louis: Co ty tu robisz? Gunter: A w Bawarii są góry i często się wspinam. Louis: Zagadaliście mnie i wpuściłem tego... Louis (pokój zwierzeń): ***** ******** ****! David: Bardzo przepraszam. Carly: Nie, nic się nie stało. Carly (pokój zwierzeń): David to takie ciacho! David: Jesteś bardzo ładna. Carly: Dzięki. David: Wchodźmy na górę. Pomóc? Carly: Tak. Mindy: Przed Mandy! Louis (pokój zwierzeń): Nie rozważyłem opcji, że mogą być osobno. Louis: Słuchaj Mindy, chcesz być bez Mandy? Mindy: Tak. Louis: Widzisz te duże kamienie? Mindy: Tak. Louis: Celuj w Mandy! Mindy zaczęła rzucać, Mandy zrobiła unik i Diego zleciał na dół Louis (pokój zwierzeń): Teraz opracować taktykę na ten sezon... namowy do eliminacji, przeszkadzanie w wyzwaniach przeciwnikom czy sabotaż? Diego: Za co? Chris: Karetką do szpitala? Diego: Nie. Chris: To do roboty, psujesz oglądalność! Trochę dalej Raquelle: Co przeszkadzasz? Freddie: Jestem kilka metrów od ciebie. Raquelle: To przeszkadzasz mi, bo cię widzę! Freddie (pokój zwierzeń): No... bez komentarza. Wygrają najsprytniejsi, a to dziwadło przeszkadza. Raquelle: Koniec żartów. Mam ciebie dosyć... spadaj! Freddie: Ja ci nie przeszkadzam, ty nie przeszkadzaj mi. Raquelle (pokój zwierzeń): Tak traktuje się królową?! Okazałam mu litość, a on? Freddie: Witajcie. Louis: Do rzędu z innymi frajerami! Freddie (pokój zwierzeń): Sezon antagonistów? Trudniej niż myślałem. Ledwie ich znam. Trzeba poznać słabe punkty. Louis? On wydaje się najgroźniejszy. Chris: Więc Freddie, Louis, Oscar, Gunter, Mindy, Kamil i jeszcze dwie osoby będą w Drużynie A. Raquelle: I to będę ja. Chris: Więc jeszcze jedna osoba. Kamera pokazuje złowieszcze oczy Mandy, Diego i Tracey Tracey: Do zobaczenia. Tracey zrzuca Diego Mandy: Więc tyle miałaś do powiedzenia do tego idioty? Mam tyle samo do ciebie. Mandy zrzuca Tracey Mandy: To idę do nich czy tworzę nową drużynę? Chris: Jako ostatnie trafiłaś do drużyny lepszych. Mandy: Tak!!! Chris: Wszyscy idziecie do drugiej drużyny. Drużyna A ma pełny skład! (krzyczy z góry) Po chwili wszyscy weszli na górę Chris: Skąd te ponure miny? Matsu: Nie wszyscy są zadowoleni z drużyn. Chris: Aha, Matsu, idziesz do drużyny lepszych, Raquelle, do gorszych. Raquelle: Co?! Chris: Mogę z wami robić co chcę, według tego papierka. (wyjmuje kontrakt) Raquelle: Mogę go zniszczyć. Chris: Jak go zniszczysz, wylecisz z gry. Raquelle: Zgoda. Chris: I stracisz szanse na milion. Raquelle: Zostaję. Chris: Więc decyduję jeszcze o drugiej zmianie. Freddie, do gorszych. Freddie: A za co taka kara? Chris: Odpowiedz sobie tym, co przed chwilą powiedziałeś. Freddie ze znudzeniem idzie do drugiej drużyny Louis: A kogo dostaniemy za Freddie'go? Preferuję Diego. Chris: Nie. Właściwie Mindy powinna być w gorszej drużynie, ale przy pisaniu pomyliłem się i gdy było 6 osób, powiedziałem, że brakuje dwóch. Mandy: To byłam ja. Chris: Ale nie jesteś Mindy? Mandy: Jestem Mandy. Chris: Co z tego... Mandy: ...że ja jestem ta mądra i piękna, a tamta... Mindy: ...mądrzejsza i piękniejsza. Chris: Jeżeli komuś coś się nie podoba, możemy zakończyć wyzwanie i możecie od razu zostać wyeliminowani. Louis: Nie, nie. Milion mnie jednak przekonuje. Chris: Kto jest niezadowolony z drużyn ręka w górę. Zgłasza się Freddie, Mindy, Mandy, Raquelle, Tracey i Diego Chris: Nim więcej tym lepiej! Sześć osób to dość mało. Zaraz was bardziej zdenerwuję przez drugą część wyzwania. A jeszcze drużyny! Drużyna lepszych czyli: Gunter, Kamil, Matsu, Louis, Mandy, Mindy i Oscar to Nikczemne Żmije! Freddie: Chciałbym przypomnieć, że też byłem w drużynie lepszych, ale mnie przeniosłeś! Chris: Zamknąć się! Mindy: Nikczemne Żmije? Wysil się bardziej. Chris: Długo myślałem nad nazwami, a skoro, mimo moich ostrzeżeń, rozmawiasz i krytykujesz to będziesz miała utrudnienie w 2 części wyzwania. Druga drużyna, do której zalicza się Carly, David, Tracey, Diego, Raquelle i Freddie, będzie się nazywała Ogniste Piranie. Z tej rzeczki płynie akwedukt. Macie 5 kilometrów walki. Czyli 1 kilometr walczycie lecąc w dół z góry strumykiem, a 4 kilometry na akwedukcie. Będą to walki 1 na 1 na tratwach. Wygra ten, komu rywal uzna wyższość. Macie dowolność wybierania par. Wybiorę tylko 1 parę. Będzie to Freddie vs. Gunter&Mindy. Freddie: Dlaczego walczę przeciwko dwójce? Chris: Bo ty jesteś ten lepszy, a Gunter ten jakby słabszy. Louis: A Raquelle? Chris: Będzie musiała podczas walki mieć na sobie 30-sto kilogramowy hełm. Mindy: Nie chcę! Chris: Trzeba było zamknąć mordę na czas! Mindy, ci ta cała dwójka musi uznać wyższość, lecz za wygraną możesz dostać 2 punkty! A za to, że Żmije były tą lepszą drużyną, na początek dostaną nagrodę. Dodatkowy punkt. Jest 1:0 dla Żmij, Freddie, Gunter, Mindy, do roboty! Cała trójka wypłynęła Mindy: Nie mogę przez to wstać! Freddie: To możesz się od razu oddać! Mindy: Nie! Nie poddam się, bo nawet mnie nie uniesiesz. Freddie: Gunter, jest po tobie. Gunter: Poddaje się! (nie został dotknięty przez Freddie'go) Chris: 2:0! (nie widać go, a słychać. Jak komentator sportowy) Mindy (pokój zwierzeń): Nie mogę nic zrobić głową i rękami, ale mam nogi. Mindy podcięła nogami Freddie'go Freddie: Myślisz, że jesteś sprytna? Zrzucę cię! (nie może jej unieść) Na końcu Chris: A w pojedynku Freddie vs. Mindy, wygrał? Freddie&Mindy: Ja. Freddie: Przez utrudnienie miała łatwiej! Chris: To dam każdemu po punkcie. Jest 3:1 dla Żmij. Chef: Następna para! Louis: Ja. Carly: Ja! Ja! Ja chce! Ale co? Chce! Chef: Śmierć. Carly: Dobrze. chcę! Louis: Bua! (przestraszył Carly) Carly: Aaa!!! Carly biegnie w górę Chef: Co? Carly: David, pomożesz? David: Jasne. David (pokój zwierzeń): Ona jest taka, taka, taka... piękna. (z zakochanym wyrazem twarzy) Chris: Jest 4:1. Żmije mają ogromną przewagę. Chef: Dalej... kto? Oscar: Kamil. Raquelle: Diego. Kamil: Nie masz ze mną szans. Diego: Nie żartuj. Zażarcie walczą Kamil (pokój zwierzeń): Mam ryzykowny plan, ale ryzykowne, oznacza najlepsze. Wypchnę go z tyłu, ale jest szansa, że wylecę też ja. Kamil próbuje go uderzyć, Diego robi unik Kamil: Ślisko tutaj! Aaa!!! Przy uderzeniu pośliznął się i wyleciał Chris: I 4:2, Piranie dostają punkt, ale Żmije mają 2 punkty więcej Matsu: Idę. Raquelle: Kiedyś trzeba iść... Chef: Niepowodzenia. Raquelle: Przegrasz, Matsu. Matsu: Yhy... Wątpliwe. Raquelle: Ty świnio! Masz robić to co ci każę, albo będzie to... Matsu: Co? Dotkniesz mnie, dziewczynko? Raquelle: Nie. Raquelle wypchnęła Matsu z tratwy Chris: Więc mamy 4:3 dla Żmij, punkt kontaktowy Piranii zdobyty w świetnym stylu. Zostały do końca 2 pary. Wszystko jest możliwe. Zwłaszcza w Totalnej Porażce. Kończy nam się czas antenowy, więc odcinek się przedłuży. Chef: Następni! David: Idę. Mandy: Ja! Wypłynęli Mandy: Koniec z tobą! David: To uważaj. Mandy: Po co to przedłużać... Mandy chce uderzyć Davida, lecz David się pośliznął i upadł, Mandy nie trafiła David: Jesteś jedną nogą w wodzie. Mandy próbuje utrzymać równowagę, lecz teraz nawet lekkie dotknięcie mogło ją przewrócić. David to wykorzystał. Mandy: Ty mały, podstępny. Chris: I 4:4. Jeszcze jedna para! Tracey: Muszę w końcu iść. Oscar: Ja też. Chris: To będzie wyrównana walka. Wszystko w rękach Oscara i Tracey. Od was zależy wynik. Oscar&Tracey (pokój zwierzeń): Jak przegram to mnie wywalą...ale to nie możliwe bym przegrał/a. Oscar: Odpadniesz w pierwszym odcinku, nawet trochę ci współczuję. Tracey: Mi? Nie przegram. Zaczyna się walka, która nie jest jednostronna Chris: Walka ciekawa, ale czas antenowy! Już powinna być eliminacja! Tracey: Wreszcie lekcje fizyki się przydadzą. Oscar: Ja zawsze zwiewałem z fizyki, więc pokonam cię... eee... jakoś inaczej. Tracey (pokój zwierzeń): Jeżeli na jednej stronie napłynie większa siła, siła uderzenia na drugim końcu wyrzuci coś co stoi na innym. Tracey: Czekaj. Stop. Mam dość. Oscar: Poddajesz się? Tracey: Oczywiście. Tracey skoczyła na swojej stronie deski, Oscar wzbił się w powietrze nie za wysoko, ale wypadł za akwedukt Chris: Drużyna Piranii, skazana na porażkę, przez wcześniejszy wynik 1:4 i to, że była gorsza w 1 wyzwanie, spektakularnie wygrywa! Tracey (pokój zwierzeń): Jedynym przedmiotem, który tolerowałam była fizyka. Jak widać, warto było. Chris: A Żmije się domyślają, że czeka ich eliminacja. Louis: Tak. (zawiedziony) Louis (pokój zwierzeń): Myśleliście, że nic nie zrobię w tym odcinku? To by nie pasowało... Dzisiaj też namieszam. Eliminacja Chris: Głosy oddajemy tak jak w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Stemplujemy paszport osoby, która nawaliła najbardziej i chcecie się jej pozbyć. Louis (pokój zwierzeń): Ten chłopak z porcelany musi wylecieć. Gunter (pokój zwierzeń): Wer nicht gerne? Er beleidigt mich zweimal! On na bank wyleci. Mandy (pokój zwierzeń): Mindy! Mindy (pokój zwierzeń): Mandy! Chris: Wszyscy zagłosowaliście. Każdy, oprócz Louis'a wygląda niepewnie, Oscar ma rękę w gipsie Chris: Głos na Louis'a. Louis: Kto na mnie głosował? Obiecuję, że zabiję! Chris: Głos na Mindy. Mandy złowieszczo patrzy się na Mindy Chris: Głos na Mandy Tym razem jest odwrotnie Chris: Na jedną osobę mam 3 głosy; zostali Gunter i Oscar. Gunter, poddałeś się zanim ktokolwiek cię dotknął i nikt cię nie lubi. Oscar, pokonała cię dziewczyna, drużyna przegrała dzięki tobie, bo nie zdobyłeś decydującego punktu i ciebie nie lubią bardziej od Guntera. Dzisiaj pozbędziemy się... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Trzy głosy na Guntera! Gunter: Co?! Chris: Czas powiedzieć Auf Wiedersehen! Gunter: Ale akcent masz zły, mówi się... Chris: Nie przerywaj! W tym sezonie, jak poprzednio, będzie skok wstydu. Gunter: Nie! Ja nie chce! Nie zgaAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Chris: Zgodził się. Louis (pokój zwierzeń): Kto na mnie głosował? Wszyscy poszli z miejsca eliminacji Louis: Więc był to... Gunter?! Louis (pokój zwierzeń): Jest już za późno, ale kiedyś się zemszczę. A dzisiaj na przeciwnikach. W 1 klasie Tracey: Dobranoc! Carly: Tak, dobranoc. Wszyscy zasnęli Louis: Dobrze, że mam klej. Louis przykleił wszystkich do siedzeń Louis: Jeszcze perfumy o zapachu Chrisa. (śmierdzą) I to jeszcze nie koniec Louis: A na koniec. Nagrał on na dyktafonie głośne chrapanie i zostawił w 1 klasie, Louis wyszedł Chef: Co robisz? Byłeś w 1 klasie? Louis: Nie. W kabinie pilota Chris: Chef'ie! Samolot leci w dół!!! Chef: Jestem... jestem. Chris: Tak lepiej. Co będzie dalej? Czy Mindy i Mandy się opanują, czy Oscar się wyleczy i czy Carly i David'a coś łączy? A najlepsze... jak zadziałają sztuczki Louisa. Chef: Co Louisa? Chris: A coś z monitoringu... Chef: To my mamy monitoring? Chris: I czy my mamy monitoring? Dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce: Niezwykłej Podróży! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503